Back to the past
by JesterthePuppet
Summary: My brother and I discover what our past lives were like, but are they really what they seem to be? Can we get back home like last time or suffer the fate that he warned us about? VicexOc, JealousyxOc, & a little bit of MilieuxOc
1. This is getting really repetitive

**Hi guys! This is one of the sequels to: You're In My World Now, You Can Never Leave, and I just want to say that you can either start on this story or the other, which will be in the rated M section. I hope you enjoy!**

"C'mon, where are those assholes?" I growled silently, waving snow out of my face. It was the beginning of winter and my friends were celebrating it by playing hide & seek outside in the woods. So, I decided to tag along.

I sat in a tree, my pants soaked after I fell into a pile of snow. I shivered and sneezed slightly, looking around. I'm not the only one who hates trees, trust me. Just ask all of the Slenderman victims. Plus, they're uncomfortable to sit in.

"If that thing comes out and impales me to a tree, I'm gonna go insane." I muttered and jumped when I heard a branch snap loudly, falling out of the tree. Matthew jumped and relaxed when he saw that it was me. "Jesus Brianna!" he sighed. "Don't scare me like that."

I growled and got to my feet, glaring at him. "Well if you stop making me think that you were Slenderman for a second there maybe I won't fall out of trees." He laughed and we tensed up when we heard some commotion.

"I think Autumn and Katie found us, let's go." he muttered and grabbed my arm. I nodded and yelped when I was almost dragged off my feet. We ran quickly, dodging trees and car parts. No seriously, there's an old broken down car in the woods where we live that was probably from in the 1900s.

We ducked behind a hill, breathing heavily, and looked around, seeing no one, but quickly ducked back down when we heard voices. "I thought I heard something." Autumn muttered. "Probably just your imagination." Katie replied and they ran away. We sighed and turned around when they left the perimeter. I screamed at what I saw and covered my mouth.

Dunstan and Milieu stood in front of us, smiling warmly. "Hello Brianna and Matthew. How was your summer?" Dunstan smiled and bowed. We were silent for a second. "D-dunstan…what're you doing here?" I asked and relaxed.

They looked at each other and Milieu cleared his throat slightly. "We're just here to see how you're doing. No need to be frightened." We nodded and Matthew relaxed. "You guys must be cold. Would you like to warm up at our house?" I asked, unsure if that was what I was supposed to be asking.

The two were silent for a moment, thinking it over and finally nodded. "We would love that." the white haired douji replied, in his human form. I smiled and we walked through the woods and out of them, leading them down the road.

I opened the front door and stepped out of the way, letting the old man and the douji walk in first. "Something smells good." Dunstan observed and got the snow off his shoes. My mom jumped and looked behind the corner in surprise. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh, oh! Mom…this is my friend and his grandfather." I quickly replied. Milieu waved friendly and Dunstan smiled warmly at her. "Hello Mrs. Larson. My name is Dunstan." He held his hand out and my mom hesitantly shook it. "Jennifer." Matthew walked up the stairs and into his room. "And this is my grandson Milieu." he finished and patted the douji's head.

My mom smiled warmly at them and walked out of the way into the kitchen. "Please, sit down. Would you like something to drink?"

"Coffee's fine." Dunstan replied.

I looked at Milieu and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, we can play the Ps3 while my mom and your grandfather talk." He nodded and followed. "Leave the door open." my mom interrupted. "Mom!" I called, embarrassed. Dunstan chuckled and smiled, thanking her as she handed him the coffee.

Milieu sat down on the couch and I sat next to him, Alice starting up. "So, how did you like that adventure with her?" he asked. I shrugged and smiled. "She was very nice, but a little over protective." He nodded and the screen flashed to the main menu. Matthew walked down the stairs and into the basement to watch us play.

It was silent between my mom and Dunstan, only because if they tried to talk, it would be interrupted by laughing. "Move! That thing will catch you!" I shouted, making my mom jump slightly.

Dunstan set his cup down and sighed, smirking. "So, what grade is your grandson in?" she asked. He looked at her and stood up. "He's in 8th." She nodded and watched the man walk down the stairs. "Alright Milieu, it's time for us to leave."

"Can I please stay?" Milieu begged. Dunstan thought it over and nodded. "But come home before dinner." The douji nodded and went back to playing the game. Mom heard him walk up the stairs and he put his shoes on. "I hope you don't mind. My grandson wants to stay until dinner." My mom nodded slowly and watched him walk out the door. "Have a good afternoon Mrs. Larson."

She heard footsteps come up the stairs and turned to see Milieu, standing right there, his white hair in a ponytail. "Do you need any help Mrs. Larson?" he asked kindly, a smile on his face. She shook her head and smiled back slightly. "That's very kind of you to ask but I'm alright."

Milieu nodded and turned to face me as I walked up the stairs, Matthew behind me. "Wanna go outside Milieu?" I asked and put my shoes on. He nodded and Matthew got on his shoes and jacket. "We're going outside mom." I called and walked out of the door, Milieu and Matthew following.

She walked up to the window and opened it, getting our attention. "Check in cause dinner will be ready soon." she called. We nodded and she closed the window. "So where are we going?" Matthew asked curiously.

"I know where we can go." Milieu smirked and grabbed my hand and Matthew's, running towards the woods. He was practically dragging us along cause he ran really fast in his human form. "Slow down Milieu!" I yelped when we reached the park. He ignored me and jumped into the air, landing on the baseball cage thing type fence, and jumped over the woods (it was like a boarder. There's more woods near the sand dunes).

We landed on the ground and he let us go. "I still hate heights." I whimpered, making him chuckle. "You're back already?" Dunstan asked and walked out of the woods. Matthew and I walked up to him and Milieu changed back into his douji form. "So, what's this about?" I asked curiously. The man shrugged and looked down at us, smirking.

"Have you two ever wondered what your past was like?"

We looked at him, our eyes becoming huge. "Yes!" we both said at the same time. Milieu chuckled and walked up behind us. "Now please trust us on this." Dunstan informed and slightly nodded. We heard a _click_ noise and in seconds, blood splattered onto the snow, a loud _bang_ going off.

I looked at Matthew in horror and backed up quickly. Milieu pulled his gauntlet away from his head, in the shape of a gun, and watched him drop to his knees and fall onto his stomach. "Matthew!" I screamed, a large pool of blood forming around his head. "Milieu." Dunstan murmured.

I backed up and the white haired douji grabbed my face, holding his gauntlet up to my head. "Forgive me." he whispered and fired it. I felt pain throughout my head and blood splattered against the ground. I dropped to my knees and fell onto my side. The man smiled and looked at his douji. "We should be getting out of here before anyone sees." In seconds, they disappeared.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of stomping and yelling. "Kouki wake up!" a woman shouted as she barged into the room I was in. I screamed and sat up, looking at her in shock. She looked around nineteen or twenty. "Get up you runt! You need to get ready for the Mikado!"

I tilted my head and yelped when she grabbed my arm and pulled me up, hauling me out of the room. "Let go of me you weird ass woman!" I shouted. She looked at me and pulled me closer, still walking. "I'm your sister you brat and you better make a great impression just like we will or else mom will get mad at us!"

A sister? I've always wanted a sister…but why such a bitchy sister? I looked at what I was dressed in and it just looked like a white normal bland and thin kimono. There weren't any designs on it and that just bored me.

We walked outside and up a curved bridge and into the woods. "What're you doing?!" I demanded, a scared tone in my voice. "The Mikado will be here soon and he's looking for a wife. Hopefully he can see my beauty and gorgeous body and take me, instead of that Lady Gekko bitch." the girl cooed and blushed.

I raised an eyebrow and we entered an area, a waterfall next to us. "I'll be back in ten minutes. You get yourself washed up and I'll come get you. Then we'll get your face done and get you dressed up in a better kimono." she murmured and looked at me, placing her hands on my shoulders. This lady was really creeping me out.

I watched the girl walk away and I looked back at the waterfall. Thankfully, there was a rock sticking out of the water under the pouring water and I smiled slightly. I didn't really want to take off the kimono and so I slowly walked into the water, yelping at how cold it was, and slowly made my way towards the rock.

Ever saw that episode of Inuyasha where Miroku got his Wind Tunnel injured by that giant ass praying mantis demon and he had to cleanse himself and he was sitting under the falling water on a rock? That's just what I did, only I let my legs dangle in the water and not cross them.

I looked around, the weight of the water not really bothering me. 'Where am I?' I thought curiously. I didn't exactly get a great view of the place I woke up in. All I noticed was that it seemed like an old Japanese castle or whatever the hell it is.

Birds chirped and I smiled, looking around still. It was actually really beautiful. What was the greatest thing was that it was what seemed like Spring here.

After eight minutes or what seemed like eight minutes, I stood up and jumped into the water, surfacing quickly, and coughed. "Dammit." I growled and doggy paddled (I still can't swim and I never want to learn) to the land, my feet touching the ground. I walked up the grass and sighed, standing there.

I heard low growling and looked around. A pair of glowing eyes shown in the darkness in the woods and I backed up in horror. The snarling became louder and the thing lunged out at me. I shrieked as it scratched me across the face.

The girl walked down the path and noticed an animal standing over my body, snarling. She quickly picked up a stick and threw it at it. The animal yelped and ran away. "Get out of here you fucking wild dog!" she shouted. I winced, tears rolling down my cheeks, and blood slowly oozed out of the cuts. "Come on let's get you home." she whispered and pulled me up, running away with me in tow.

* * *

"Oh Kouki," some older woman murmured as she cleaned my cuts. "On any day why'd you have to be attacked on this day?" I said nothing and looked down. "Answer me!" she shouted and slapped me in the face, sending more blood out of the cuts. My eyes widened and I looked away, tears slightly forming in my eyes.

"What a disgrace to the family." a teen girl grunted, folding her arms. Her face was painted white and she wore a curled black wig and wore a pink high quality kimono. Other girls sneered at me, all dressed finely.

The older woman wrapped some bandages around my face (not my whole face. Just look up on Google Dio Mad Father and you'll see how it's wrapped up), not looking at me. "Get dressed. You're kimono is on your bed."

All of the girls walked away, still whispering mean things. I looked at my bed and stood up, walking towards it. I looked and sneered at it. It was pure white with pink, purple, and white flowers on both sleeves and bottom of the kimono, the obi was black with a red line in the middle, and the neckband was thin and red. "I hate this." I mumbled and picked it up, tossing it aside.

I walked up to a door type thing and opened it, seeing a bunch of kimonos hanging up. I looked through them all and picked out the one I liked the most. I put it on, had a little trouble, but succeeded. I looked at it and smiled slightly.

It was light purple and folded over slightly under the obi, blue, red, and lighter purple flowers slightly scattered everywhere (most on the bottom right of the kimono), the neckband, obi, and the bottoms of both sleeves golden, and a white line through the obi in the middle.

"I really like this one." I smiled and slipped on some Geta sandals. I opened the door and looked around, silently slipping out of the room.

* * *

An ox cart thing that looked like a carriage drove down a dirt road. A man and boy sat in it, looking out of the windows (or opening). "So tell me, Kotsutsubo, what the fuck are we even doing going to this shit hole palace anyway?" the boy growled bitterly, his head resting on his hand.

"Now now Vice, you know we need one more maid around the palace." Kotsutsubo replied, looking at the boy. Vice rolled his eyes and continued to stare out the window. "Just don't pick someone that's completely fucking useless you incompetent." The man yelped and nodded (I'm gonna make him just like K since he is K).

After ten or twenty minutes later, they both finally spotted the palace rise over a hill. "We're here Vice." Kotsutsubo smiled and chewed on his closed fan.

**I really hope you enjoyed this and please review to tell me how it is so far!**


	2. New girl on the job

**Hello readers! Look, I know it has been a very long wait for this update and I deeply apologize. I'll try not to make you all wait as long as you have.**

The ox cart soon slowed down as they neared the palace and eventually, it came to a stop. The door opened and a man greeted them immediately. "Welcome Mikado! I humbly thank you for stopping by and picking out a bride from my group of daughters!"

Kotsutsubo pushed him out of the way and Vice followed after the man. "Uh…oh. Here, let me show you around!" he smiled and walked up to him, ready to place his hand on his shoulder. That is, until Vice aimed his katana at him. "Touch him and you die. We can find our way around this shit hole palace of yours."

"Vice!" he whined and looked at him.

"Move it fucker! I'm getting bored already!"

The man watched them walk away and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He snapped his fingers and nodded slightly. "Time to get the girls ready for the meal."

* * *

I explored around, being the curious little shit I am. The place was clean and neat and it bugged me by how bright the hallways were. I turned a corner and ran into a woman carrying blankets. I grunted and backed up, glaring at her.

She tried to get the blankets neat and she looked at me in surprise. "Lady Kouki! You startled me! Wait…you're father's gathering your sisters. You should get going!"

"Wait, for what?"

"Well…the Mikado is here and he said that he was looking for a bride."

My jaw dropped and I gave her an odd look. "I'm too young to marry! Besides, he's ugly."

"How do you know?"

'Because I read the manga.' I thought in reply. The woman frowned and grabbed a flower to her right and plucked it. "Here, an extra thing to make you look prettier, besides from the bandages around your face."

She stuck the yellowish orange flower behind my ear and she smiled. "There! Now go get him tiger!"

* * *

"This place is awful." Vice grunted as they walked over a bridge above a large pond. Kotsutsubo looked back at him and sighed. "Vice, let's not get so quick to judge. We still have to look at the girls for a maid."

The evil douji sighed and placed his hands in the air. "Yeah yeah…I know. But you have to agree with me."

"Mikado, sir!" the same man called out and speed walked up to him. They turned to look at him and he smiled at them. "Have you finished your tour of the place?" Vice crossed his arms and looked at him in annoyance. "Your palace is ugly, your fish in the pond are ugly, you're ugly, I bet your daughters are ugly, and your wife must be an idiot."

"H-he means to say yes." Kotsutsubo explained in a panic and looked at him. "Now, would you show us inside?" The man glared at him and finally nodded. "Follow me." He smacked his douji upside the head and the evil douji snarled at him, baring his teeth at him. "Do that again and I'll tear your nonexistent balls off."

They followed him inside the palace and he told them about the place. It was rather boring. He didn't feel like telling him about why they were there. Eventually, Vice got bored (and I mean, seriously bored) of the talking man and walked off in a different direction.

* * *

I walked through hallways and growled to myself. 'This place is too fucking big! I can't even find the door to the outside world! If I don't find one I might die here!' I punched a wall and turned a corner, running into yet another person.

"Fucking watch where the hell you're going!" Vice snapped bitterly and shoved me backwards. I grunted and fell onto my backside. "Fucking stupid ugly girl!" he snarled and stomped past me, walking away in a huff.

"Asshole!" I shouted out, making him stop suddenly and look at me slowly. That's when I realized that it was Vice. Not him from the time period of when I first met him, but from the 12th century! Then the situation got constipated.

His orange eyes pierced my soul like daggers and he unsheathed his katana, stomping up to me. "What did you say, little girl?" he questioned in disgust and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I screamed when he yanked me up to my feet and push me into a wall.

I tensed up and squeaked when he placed the blade against my throat. "I should just kill you right here and let your blood stain the damn floor. That way another maid can clean up your fucking mess!" Vice threatened and leaned in closer to my face.

Wait, he doesn't remember me? I wonder why. When Yamato went back to this time period to get to know Iruma, Jealousy sort of recognized him.

"Hey, shouldn't you two be in the dining area?" a maid asked as she got into view. He looked at her in surprise and huffed, putting his katana away. Without saying a word, he walked away silently. She walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you lost Kouki?"

"Y…yeah." I replied quietly and looked at her. She smiled and pointed down the hall. "Take a right when you get to the end of the hall and then take another right and then a left and right at the end of that hall, there's the dining room. Good luck mistress."

I watched her walk away and I sighed, my heart beating a million miles a minute. I breathed in and out quietly, escaping death. 'Man that sucked!' I thought and shakily walked down the hallway, going in the directions she told me to go.

* * *

Kotsutsubo sat next to the same man that showed him to the room they were in and he gulped, all of the girls there swooning over him. Vice walked into the room and sat down next to him. "Thank god you're here." he whispered to him.

"I was about to kill a maid but another one interrupted me so this better be fucking good." Vice growled at him and glared at him out the corner of his eye. The woman that wrapped up my wound looked around and put her bottom lip out. "Has anyone seen Kouki?"

Right as she said that, I entered the room silently. "Kouki? What the hell are you wearing?! Where's the kimono I set out for you?!" The other girls scoffed at me and whispered to each other. I said nothing and sat down across from Vice, who continued to glare at me.

"Answer your mother!" she snapped and banged her fist against the table.

I immediately couldn't feel my legs and the pillow I sat on didn't help. Everyone was sitting on the floor on pillows and the tables weren't even high. "I'm sorry…mother." I apologized and closed my eyes, ignoring all of their gazes.

"So you're a daughter, eh?" Vice asked in amusement and leaned closer. "For a minute there I thought you were a really ugly maid."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, flashing him the middle finger. "Kouki!" the man, who I guessed was my "father", snapped. He chuckled and leaned back as the food began to come out. Maids walked into the room, carrying trays of food, and set them down in front of all of us.

As the meal began, it was silent and very awkward. Even more awkward when I glanced at Vice, who was staring intently at me as he ate. That just disturbed me. "What the hell are you looking at?" I asked, food still in my mouth.

A girl next to me took her fan and swatted the top of my hand with it. I yelped and pulled my hand away, glaring at her. "What the hell was that for?!" The same thing happened to my other hand, but only from the girl on my other side.

She swallowed her food and glared at me. "NEVER talk while you eat. Especially in front of the Mikado!"

"Why?"

"Because it's disrespectful!" my "mother" snapped after swallowing her food. I swear to god I heard him snicker to himself, like he fulfilled a plan of his.

"What the hell's so funny?!" I boomed at him. Vice grinned and said nothing but unsheathed his katana and put the tip against my throat. I could tell he was amused and wanted to get me in more trouble. I growled and stood up in a huff.

"Kouki where do you think you're going?!" the woman demanded. "We have royalty here!"

"Oh forgive me you annoying old goat." I apologized sarcastically and turned to face her fully, holding my hands up. "At least I'm not the one who's neck up with bitches waiting to get into my pants!" I then motioned at the other girls who took great offense to that. "Have fun guy picking out a slut with HIV to be your wife."

Kotsutsubo watched in shock as I saluted him and walked out of the room. Vice tilted his head and smirked, leaning up to him, and began to whisper into his ear. My dad coughed and fixed his kimono top and looked at the others. "Girls, you are excused. I must speak with the Mikado with my wife alone."

They immediately got up and stormed out of the room.

My mom looked at him in shock and bowed. "I'm so very sorry Mikado. Kouki doesn't usually act like that!"

The man held up his hand as his douji continued to whisper into his ear. The two grew quiet and they looked at each other, embarrassed. "Okay." he said after a few minutes. "I'll forgive you. Now, about the girls."

* * *

"You scrawny brat!" a girl snapped and shoved me to another girl. I grunted and she shoved me away. Three stood in a circle and shoved me around. "We'll teach you about making fun of us!" one shouted and glared at me.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't pick you! You don't even know the rules of the house still!" the same one shouted and slapped me across the face twice. I yelped and winced, cowering in fright. One ran up behind me and shoved me to the ground. I grunted and curled up into a ball as they all began to shout at me.

Shut up.

"Girls, girls." my mother cooed as she walked into the open. They grew silent and fixed themselves up. "Go get in line. The Mikado is ready to see you and interview you." They all squealed and ran inside. I slowly got up and began to walk away. "Except for you. He doesn't want to see you." she informed and grabbed my wrist.

I let out a scream when she swatted my behind in anger. "Don't you EVER talk to him like that! You're in NO PLACE to speak to him like that!" she scolded bitterly and repeatedly hit me in the same spot. I cried out in pain and struggled to get out of her grasp. "STOP!"

"I will not stop! You will go to your room and never come out until tomorrow!" she hissed and pushed me inside the palace, giving me one more good swat before I ran off.

**Sometime later…**

Vice and Kotsutsubo groaned in annoyance after listening to all of the girls stories. "They just want your wealth, you know that." Vice informed and looked at him. Sadly, he nodded and looked at the man and woman. "What about that girl who walked away in a huff? I'd like to talk to her."

"R-really?" the man asked in shock. "Kouki's not fit to marry. She isn't fit to do anything really."

"I'd like to hear that from her."

They looked at each other and she sighed. "As you wish, Mikado. I'll bring her to you." The two watched her walk out of the room.

* * *

I looked into the small mirror provided and looked away after peeling the bandages away from my injury. "Kouki, you're allowed to come out now." my mother informed and opened the door. "Follow me."

I looked at her and rewrapped the bandages as I stood up and walked out of the plain room. She shut the door and I walked in front of her, hesitant. Where was I going? "What's this about?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"An interview and then you're to be back in your room." she replied and we turned a corner, walking into the dining room again. "Sit down there." she instructed, pointing at the pillow on the other side of the table.

I sighed and sat down on my knees and set my hands in my lap. I looked at her and she moved her hand, urging me to go on. I groaned and looked at them, bowing. "Now, leave us be." Kotsutsubo informed and looked away.

"But!" they objected at the same time.

"Now!" Vice snapped, glaring at them. They flinched and nodded, walking out of the room in a hurry.

"What's this all about?" I asked and looked at them.

"It's easy. We're here not for a bride, but for a maid." the man informed and looked at me. I tilted my head in confusion. "He executed the last maid for stealing silverware and selling it in the village and now we need a new one." Vice explained and set his hand on the table.

Wow…awkward. I gave them a surprised look and then itched my head. "Did you tell the others why you're here?"

"Nope."

"Nice."

"Now, let the interview begin." Kotsutsubo smiled and looked at me. "Now, what's your name?"

"Kouki."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"What skills do you have?"

That confused me. "Skills?"

"Cooking, cleaning, babysitting, knitting, shit like that." Vice grunted and set his feet on the table. I shrugged and crossed my arms. "How the hell should I know. I hardly ever do any of that stuff."

They looked at each other and the older man looked at me. "Do you think you'd be able to make it living in my palace with the other maids and Vice?"

"Anything to get me out of this hellhole." I replied and looked away, placing my head in my hand.

The evil douji unsheathed his katana and placed it against the bandages. "Remove this fucking thing. It's annoying me." He sliced the bandages off and their eyes widened at what they saw. I yelped and tried to cover up the wound.

"Ew!" he gagged and moved my hand away. "EW! We can't have this in the palace!"

"I know Vice. How did you get this wound Kouki?"

Embarrassed to tell them the truth, I tried to think up a lie. Being attacked by a dog sounds pathetic. "I…I was hurt by my mother." I replied hesitantly. They looked at me in shock and he cleared his throat. "Well Vice, I think I made my decision."

"Same. You can leave now. Oh, and tell the others to line up."

I slowly nodded and stood up, walking out of the room.

* * *

Lined up, I stood at the very end and looked at the ground. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you ladies." Kotsutsubo murmured as he stood in front of us, Vice by his side. "I have made my decision. I have chosen…."

It was so boring that he made a dramatic long pause but I noticed that they all had their fingers crossed behind their backs. "Kouki." he finished and smiled at me.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted in shock and glared at me.

"What? You all don't even look like you'd be good maids."

"MAIDS?!" my mother shouted in an outrage.

Vice walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah. What? You think we'd come here and pick through your weird pile of daughters for a wife? HELL NO!" He laughed and began to walk away. "I've come to realize that your daughters are annoying, spoiled, and really dumb. Goodbye."

"What about my things?" I asked and tried to get away from him. "Screw your things. You don't need them."

They all watched in shock as we got into the ox cart and it drove away once the door closed.

* * *

I silently stared out the window and sighed. I let out a shriek when the douji poked my open wound. On purpose. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I shouted and glared at him. Vice smirked and looked at me. "I can do whatever I want. You're officially fucked! Have fun picking up after me!"

The man just sat there as I yelled at him and he just brushed that off. "Kouki, your job starts tomorrow." I stopped yelling at the douji and looked at him. "You'll have today off but some of the other maids can show you around. You'll get only ONE uniform so if yours is ruined, you're shit out of luck."

"You can go around naked too." Vice added in amusement. I glared at him angrily and he stuck his tongue out at me.

**Sometime later…**

The ox cart stopped and I looked out the window, seeing a much better looking palace. The door opened and we stepped out. "Wow…" I whispered and looked around. The grass was a rich shade of green and seemed well taken care of. The palace was clean and neat looking.

"Alright, follow me." Kotsutsubo informed and began to walk off. I glanced back at Vice and saw that he was standing next to someone who closely looked like Jealousy. 'J-jealousy?' I thought in surprise. Right after that thought, he looked directly into my eyes and curled his nose slightly.

I shuddered and looked away, closing my eyes.

He showed me to the room where all of the maids were at and he patted my shoulder. "Girls, this is the newest maid. Please make her feel welcome." The women around us looked at me and I gulped, sensing that he walked away.

A much older woman walked up to me and bowed. "Hello. I'm Kagome. I'm the oldest of the women here. I do the cleaning and gardening."

Another walked up to me. "I'm Aya and I tend to the vegetables."

A girl in her twenties walked up to me and shook my hand, to my surprise. "The name's Sarabi. I'm the cook in this place." I smiled slightly at her and bowed. "Kouki."

"It's nice to meet ya. I'll show you around the place."

I followed her out of the room and she began to blab about the place and what the jobs were. She seemed nice but man was she boring to listen to. I sighed and decided to zone out. I looked around and we walked along a walkway.

"Here are the rooms where the maids sleep." she informed and we walked into a room. "This is your room. Your uniform is in the closet. I'll help you put it on in the morning. Now, you get comfortable and if you have any questions, just come see me."

I nodded and looked away. "Oh, and stay away from Yumi." she informed and made me look at her. "She's very aggressive to others when it comes to Vice."

I tilted my head and she walked out of the room. 'Fangirl?' I thought in confusion and sat down on the floor. The room wasn't big but it wasn't small. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. My wound hurt and I was woken up to early. Maybe it was a perfect time for a nap.

Crawling onto the blanket on the floor, I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me away.


End file.
